Civil Security Ghost
The Civil Security Ghost, also called "Ghost" or "Civil Ghost", is a dangerous, cloaking Civil Security enemy in Plazma Burst 2. The Civil Security Ghosts can be considered the special forces in the Civil Security ranks, due to their special abilities. They wear specially designed armor that can make them invisible to enemies. They generally use PSI Blades, where they are most adept at and can dispatch the Marine in a matter of seconds if he gets close enough. These soldiers were most likely designed for special recon missions due to their stealth capabilities. Their armor resembles that of the Civil Security Lite, but is different in that the Civil Ghosts' armor is completely black with the exception of the visor which is bright green. When first spotted they are visible but only for the few seconds it takes for the armor to engage the cloaking mechanism. When a Ghost is injured they will become visible for a few seconds, if they are mortally wounded they will become translucent (partially visible) until they either die, in which case their corpse becomes fully visible or until healed, where they will invisible to enemies again. Weapon Variety PSI Blades Civil Security Ghosts are commonly seen with PSI Blades. They are stealthier operatives, after all, therefore using stealth to their own advantage to kill their Enemies and have nobody know. They serve as the most common of Civil Security Ghost units, and without proper care, they will assassinate the player with ease. They swig faster as well. Shotgun CS-DAZ There are only four Ghosts that carry shotguns in the campaign. These four units are not the most silent out of all the other Civil Security Ghost units, but pose a huge threat. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK One single unit in the PB2 Campaign carries a Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK and will try to ambush you at the beginning of level 26. Appearance The Civil Security Ghost are an incredibly rare and dangerous foe. These enemies are usually found alone or in very large groups, spanning entire levels. They can be found on the following levels of the Plazma Burst 2 campaign: *Level 25 *Level 26 *Level 33 *Level 42 Tips They tend to flank the player either from behind, below, above or even in front of you. Pay attention to their movements once you are in view of them. You should never counterattack them with your PSI Blades, as they WILL kill you faster than you can touch them, and they tend to come in bunches. *The music intensifies when you get near one, use this to your advantage. (If you turn off the music, you can still rely on the sound, since the Ghosts will make a "Shing!" noise if they spot you.) *The Marine will still say "Enemy!" or "He's in front!" when they are close to you. Use this for your advantage. High rate of fire guns is good to detect the ghosts like Plasmagun CS-Bloom and Minigun C-02m. *When getting sliced by a ghost, press Z, pick up slot 4 (It is best to snatch Heavy Railgun from Proxy) and shoot at the direction where you are getting sliced. This will result in a clean one-shot kill, meaning the Ghost will be eliminated. Though this technique doesn't work half of the time, it is one way to get rid of a Ghost which, is attacking. Note: it is useless when playing Campaign on Impossible difficulty because of your low health (any ghost will kill you instantly). * Piling up corpses, weapons and shrapnel from barrels can help you detect them, as they will still kick up debris as they walk. Trivia *Civil Security Ghosts will make a Shing sound when they spot an enemy. This may be a sign of communication to alert other ghosts to your presence, or a sound produced by their cloaking device. Use this to your advantage; when you hear the noise, you know a ghost has spotted you, so you must be alert. *Unlike regular Civil Security soldiers, they bleed black/brown blood. *AI-controlled enemies don't care about invisiblity and will always see the Ghosts. *It has been rumored that Civil Security Ghosts are dead Civil Security Lites, possibly reanimated. This could be due to their brown blood and communication sound; they don't talk (there is a possibility that they use an integrated communications system in order to maximize their stealth or they probably don't want to be heard by the enemy). When a Civil Security Ghost has taken enough damage, it seems visible, and it makes a faint groan that sounds similar to a Civil Security Lite groan. *A good weapon to use against the ghosts would be a weapon that does not fire projectiles that can be mirrored with swords. Ex. Plasmagun CS-Bloom. *If shot at, they are slightly visible, but after healing, they will return to the invisible state. However, when dieing, they are slightly visible, and will bleed to death. *They only give off one death noise, while the other Civil Security Troops make 2 or more sounds upon death. *In COOP or TDM matches, you and your allies can see CS Ghosts as long as they are on your team. If you a versing a player who is a ghost, you cannot see him until he is injured or dead. *Their swords are good for melee and close range kills even if you use the Heavy Battlesuit, you'll still die because of their fast slicing swords, but not as quick as the Lite Battlesuit, so be careful and deal with them quickly. *The Ghost might have been thought up from the Terran Ghost unit from the game Starcraft, since the Terran Ghost also has green goggles, black armor, and the ability to cloak. *They are used in "slenderman" maps, where there is one ghost, but many players and the ghost has to kill each player. *The LED indicators on the sniper rifle can target a ghost, giving away its position. *There are now 2 types of this character, a visible and invisible skin. Model 12 is the default invisible ghost, while 17 is now a visible ghost. Both of them can be used in singleplayer and multiplayer, except Deathmatch mode, where no invisible ghosts are possible. *Contrary to popular belief, you do not need to press anything to become invisible as a ghost in multiplayer. You are by default. *For some reason, the visible ghost makes a CS Lite death sound. This could be due to laziness on the developer's part, a simple mistake, or an intended feature. *Most of their armor is the same as the Civil Security Lite's, but the armor on their forearm is that of a Civil Security Heavy or a Civil Security Boss. *Civil Security Ghosts are visible when the player is dead, no matter which team (this only works in multiplayer). This can be used to report their positions to your allies or to set up a trap for any other opposition who are invisible. *These ghosts turn visible when you use the cheat code 'debug'. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Characters Category:Skins